He Fell With Him
by Kiwi Ootori
Summary: After managing to save Bucky from the Hydra base, Steve promises himself that he will always stay right at Bucky's side, whether it meant torture, or even death. Steve/Bucky drabble. Contains MAJOR spoilers from CA:TWS. Rated for language and character death.


**Wow, so I usually don't write angst, but this idea hit me like a rock. I hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah, I don't own any of the characters or Marvel franchise ect ect**

**Contains MAJOR spoilers for CA:TWS. You have been warned.**

* * *

Bucky hadn't been the same after Steve saved him from the Hydra base. He had a haunted look in his eyes that Steve wished he could chase away. But even the quick and desperate kiss they shared in his tent didn't seem to be able to take the shadows away. The kisses just hid them for awhile, they would always come back and taunt him, stab guilt deep into his heart.

Steve told himself he'd do anything for Bucky when they got home, if they ever did, that is. Anything to get his old Bucky back. Why things had to happen to someone like Bucky, so selfless and wonderful, he didn't understand. He cursed every Hydra member and Hitler and the war and himself for letting Bucky go without him. Bucky's hand shook in his, but he promised that it wasn't Steve's fault and he wouldn't have been able to do anything anyways and he was okay, he was alive, and that was what mattered. Steve just buried his head in his best friend's shoulder and cried as he held him tightly, both of them holding on like it was their last chance of survival. Maybe it was. Bucky cried just as much as Steve, but he fell asleep first and Steve promised himself that, if anything else happened to Bucky, it would happen to him too.

It seemed like days blurred together as they fought, side by side, Steve never letting Bucky out of his sight. For that matter, Bucky never let Steve stray far from him anyways, so it wasn't that hard to keep by his side. They had others with them, of course. The Howling Commandos. It was nice to have company, to have friends, to have people to trust in the midst of a war. Steve, wanting Bucky out of harms way, always said that he could do things himself, he didn't need help, and Bucky would always roll his eyes and say something along the lines of "Shut the fuck up and accept it, Steve. I know damn well if I left you alone for five minutes you'd go do something stupid." Steve backed down after his fifth try and did what Bucky told him to do. He accepted it. But he made sure Bucky knew that his accepting it meant a more protective and worried Steve, which meant a much-more-prone-to-randomly-hug-Bucky Steve. Bucky just said it was about time the tables were turned and let Steve hug him all he could without making people suspicious.

It wasn't long before they were standing on the edge of a cliff, waiting for a train they were supposed to catch. Bucky looked sideways at him, and Steve had the sudden urge to kiss him, for some unknown reason. Of course, he couldn't, not here, and he shoved it away and smiled wearily at him instead, hoping he didn't look as bad as he felt right then.

"Ready?" Bucky chuckled dryly and nodded his head.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Steve looked back down the long cavern and wondered why he was suddenly afraid of falling. He was never afraid of anything, other than losing Bucky or not being able to find work enough for food on the table. Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, and when Steve looked up at him, he found a reassuring smile on his lips. "Hey, whatever happens, I'm with you, okay?" The shadows were still there, but so was Bucky. His Bucky.

"You know I know that." Steve shook his head and brushed his fingers over Bucky's. "Same goes for me. Wherever you go, I always end up following, anyway." The sound of a train made them both look down. "That's our cue." Bucky's hand left his shoulder, leaving it cold, as Steve stepped forward and flew. Well, it seemed almost like flying. He knew it was probably the closest to flying he'd ever get, with the wind in his face and his feet dangling in the air. He made sure to take in the nice feeling before he stepped onto the train. It was probably the last nice feeling he'd get for a while.

Everything went wrong. Everything went terrifyingly wrong. Steve had a sinking feeling that neither of them were gonna make it out alive as he was sent sprawling by a blast of something from the robot firing at them from the door of the next cabin. As Bucky picked up his shield, Steve wanted to scream for him to stop, to get away, but he knew Bucky wouldn't do that. And then Bucky was thrown from the train, out of the gaping hole in the side of the car.

In a sort of haze of panic and pure rage, he must have done something to get the robot out of the way, because the next thing he knew, he was hanging out of the speeding train and reaching desperately for Bucky as his friend struggled to hold on. Steve managed to grab his hand, but just when he thought things might turn out okay, that they might just make it out alive, the railing snapped.

Bucky was falling. And Steve was falling with him.

Millions of things ran through his mind as he fell, memories of Brooklyn, his mom, him and Bucky, the fact that he'd never be able to go home again, but mostly he thought about Bucky. Somehow, midair, they'd managed to grab each other and his arms were wrapped around Bucky's shoulders just as tightly as Bucky's were gripping his torso, both of them too terrified to scream. His shirt was wet, as was his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing for the impact that would no doubt kill them. This wasn't how he'd wanted to die, but at least he wasn't dying alone. He was never alone, not with Bucky right there at his side. The last thing he managed to whisper as he fell was "I love you." And the last thing he heard was "I love you too."

Then, there was nothing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and reviews are very much appreciated! Should I continue and try to make a happier end, or leave it how it is? I would love to know your opinions!  
I kinda feel like the ending was cheesy though...  
****Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go find my heart again.**


End file.
